


Drums of war

by mayafish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayafish/pseuds/mayafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His family had tried to give him courage. Told him not to fear. That everything would come natural to him. He would know what to do - and he should. It would not be the first time. There was always a <em>thrill</em>, he knew, but never like this, it had never been so frightening before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drums of war

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn without plot. A thank you for the lovely reviews (on another website) of my Sansa/Loras Oneshot "There is madness in love". This fanfiction is **not** within the same universe though.

 

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. A soft beating thrummed through his body. The steady beat dark, deep and heavy. Calling him to battle. War drums. The sound stimulating and no stranger. A rush surged through him, rousing him with awareness like it did before a fight. A feeling that consumed him, shortly before he rushed ahead, steering into an enemy force – his companions at his side and the harsh kicks of his horse beneath while it charged forwards with lightening speed.  
Goosebumps appeared where a chill teased the tender skin of his neck, crawled down his back, prickling along his spine and made him shiver. His skin felt clammy. Sweat poured at his temples and the column of his neck and everything tingled in anticipation. Those tiny bumps spreading over his body like a rash. 

He wanted to run. 

His family had tried to give him courage. Told him not to fear. That everything would come natural to him. He would know what to do - and he should. It would not be the first time. There was always a thrill, he _knew_ , but never like this, it had never been so frightening before.

There were no drums. Only his heartbeat.

His hands were trembling and he wanted to cry, felt the tears lurking behind his eyes, but what would that solve? He would still be here, a scared man on the verge of a cliff. At least he wanted to keep his dignity – he was lost as it was. Fighting the feeling of dread, he swallowed it, his Adams apple moving with more assurance than he felt. But part of his courage found him again.

Nothing new, he reminded himself. He had done this before. This was nothing different... except it was. It was very much different. It was something entirely new. Everything was different with Sansa. 

Out of both of them he was the experienced one. He would have to be the one leading even when he doubted he could. But if he didn't find the courage to do this, would she be able to take initiative? She was so young. A stupid, dull, innocent girl. He couldn't force that on her. Margaery had told him of her inexperience. _She never indulged herself in these pleasures like we do,_ she had said.  
He released a shaky breath which no doubt Sansa would think for desire, when in truth he was panicking. He felt very much on the edge of madness. 

How had they come here in the first place? He couldn't recall when the bedding had started, didn't remember how they had been stripped and poked and shoved along the corridors. No memory of him and her and too many members of his family, staggering up the stairs and pushing them into his room and on his bed. Never realized when the giggles and laughter left them, the last sound a dooming snap of his door closing. Leaving them in silence. Alone. Naked. Side by side.

„Loras?“ Her voice was breathy and quiet. Her trusting eyes searching his face. Wide and round and intense. Mirrors he wanted to hide from, too afraid to see his fear reflected at him.

„Shhh...“ he whispered, „close your eyes, Sansa.“ She did.

Hesitant, he let his eyes travel across her exposed body. He had never felt this lacking, he had no idea where to begin. The covers ruffled when he moved his body until he slightly hovered above her, his crooked arm supporting his weight at her side. 

„Loras?“ she trembled, it could have been anticipation, it could have been fear. But trust kept her eyes closed. He had no idea how he had earned it. She was lying bare before him, keeping her eyes shut and herself at his mercy. The recognition was exhilarating. And yet...

...he still wanted to run, wished himself everywhere but here. But he was here, at Kingslanding, an evil lair he detested just as much as she did, if not more. Rushing through a marriage in a desperate plan for her rescue. Like a song. Sansa a maiden and he - her knight.

„Shh...“ he soothed. _Close your eyes,_ he took his own advice.

Slowly he lifted a trembling hand and dragged it across naked skin. Just fingertips at the side of her neck, then palming her shoulder, following the arch of her bone, caressing down her arm and curving inwards at her elbow where the skin was sleek and tender. She was soft. _Softer._  
A lot softer than he remembered skin to be...

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. - the drums were back. His heart beating heavier. Pulsing at his throat. The air around them changed into something thicker. It was harder to breathe.  
When he placed his hand at her hips, she gasped.  
He opened his eyes at the ragged sound and saw her eyelashes flutter, but her eyes remained close.  
Beautiful. His gaze followed the slope of her nose, dusting over rosy hue until it rested on her pink, pink lips. Her mouth slightly opened. Would it be just as soft?

_Softer._ Everything was softer with Sansa. Her lips yield under his pressure like puffy cushions. Welcoming him to her warmth and then... she was pressing back. Their mouths moulding together. Warm and wet and warm. He was beginning to feel heady.  
His own body crumbled in weakness. His arm couldn't support his weight any more and he crashed onto the mattress, closely sticking together, skin to skin. His head buried at her neck.

„Sansa...“ he sounded desperate. Madness. He clutched her body tight to his and shivered at the feelings rushing through him. How could it feel like _this?_  
She was trembling beneath him. Her body calling to him, begging him for something she had no idea how to ask for. But he knew how to answer and tasted salt and skin, peppering kisses along her neck on his way upwards back to her lips.  
„Sansa“ he whispered against them „Open your eyes.“ Fire. He saw fire dancing in ice-blue eyes. Burning like Frostbite. Filled with the same simmering heat that engulfed them both.

He kissed her softly on her nose-tip... her forehead... each of her eyebrows, first right then left, before sliding his check along hers, his lips searching her mouth and reclaiming the plump opening.  
Her hands quivered where they shyly touched his back. He smiled against her mouth, revelling in her bravery, feeling himself growing bolder and let his tongue slide against her flesh.  
Her nails dug into his skin. He hissed and pulled back slightly, panting.

She took it as rejection. „I - I'm sorry.“ she stuttered. So sweet. So innocent. He doubted he could reject her any more.

„Sansa.“ her name was made for moans and sighs. He was looking straight at her. Her hair fanning around her head. The soft sheen of sweat on her rosy skin. „I want you.“ It dawned on him. 

He gently brushed a few sticky strands away from her face and pressed a tender kiss at her temple. The softness of her breath made his heart flutter. His left hand was tracing aimless patterns across her arms, her tummy – trembling when they travelled further and his fingers touched her bosom, feeling its texture for the first time. _Softer._  
His fingers spread, tested the heaviness of her breast and he pressed his palm into the flesh before rolling the rough pad of his thump against her nipple, the pearl pebbling under his touch. She moaned and her hands grew confident. She was pressing him closer, needy for more and he answered her sighs with groans of his own, a low humming vibrating deep in this throat.

He couldn't believe how hard he was. His lips joined his hand and he was kissing her breasts. Sometimes slightly opening his mouth and just gliding his lips, leaving glossy trails shining on her body. Her wanting sighs were stirring his senses. „Does it feel good, Sansa?“ he couldn't think any more. But he wanted to make this feel good for her.

„I – ugh.. I... y-yes!“ she gasped. His ear was so close now, he could feel her heart beating as fast as his. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. They were creating music together. More. He wanted to hear more sounds from her. His tongue lashed out and engulfed her nipple with its searing heat. Flicking and curling, dancing in sync with the sounds she made. „Good.“ she moaned „So goood.“ She was gripping his hair, clutching the curls as if they were the only strings attaching her to this world. 

_„Loras!“_ she cried when he dragged his teeth along. His fingers quivering with desire. Shaping them over every curve of her body. Exploring. Learning.  
He learned she shuddered when he caressed her butt before pulling her towards him, gliding along the underside of her leg, dragging it upwards. He learned she groaned when he suckled on her earlobe, or at the base of her neck, or at her teats, as long as he suckled. She sighed when his tongue drew patterns or dipped into her navel. And her heart fluttered in anticipation when his hand got closer to her womanhood, and stopped beating altogether when he didn't stop there and his finger dived right in. _Oh...,_ he sighed. _Softer._

Wet and slippery and heavenly silky. His cock pulsed at the thought of burying inside her. 

„Ah!“ the sound not protesting, but her eyes were watching him intensely. Wide and weary and shimmering glossy - her body tense, where she had been melting before.  
Without removing his digit he pushed himself upwards, stretching his body alongside hers. His free hand caressing her hair and smothering it from her face in gentle strokes. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and far too tempting. Her tongue darted out to meet his when he kissed her again. She tasted sweet and salty and lovely.

Her body jerked when he continued moving his finger. Slowly. Gently. Probing her delicate flesh.  
She tensed when he added a second, carefully pumping them in an out, her breathing heavy. No moans. He wanted, needed, _desired_ her to make more sounds. The thought left him flushed. There was something so very exciting about exploring her body. Every nook and angle, never knowing which responds it triggered. He changed the rhythm, scissored his fingers instead and there... she was writhing beneath him now, grew warmer and wet. Her juices were coating his fingers. Eyes, staring up at him in wonder, too misty to truly see him. His body was throbbing in rapture and his mind shifted to the taste of her he could discover down there. _Later..._

He removed his hand and wrapped it around his cook and couldn't support his body weight a second time tonight. _Shit._ He hissed. Stars prickled behind his closed eyes as a stroke of pleasure hit him like lightening. He couldn't wait any longer. He would die if he didn't hurry up.  
Blind his lips sloppily found hers and he tangled his other hand in her hair, gripping the base of her neck and forcing seizing kisses until Sansa surrendered.  
From the strands of his hair to the tip of his toes adrenalin pumped deep in his veins. He was claiming her. Surging her castle. Making her his, his, his. _Mine._

When he slowly probed her labia he was watching her, studying her face, pushing the tip of his cock inside. Flesh stretched and her jaw tensed. She was tight. _Gods,_ no one told him it would be this tight. _„Sansa...“_ His breath left him, hissing out between his teeth.  
Air, he needed to breathe. He took a shuddering breath and sunk his cock, burying himself in her, drowning in her flesh as deep as it would go.

Her eyes tore open and she screamed. There was pain and fear and it was sharp and stinged as he watched droplet after droplet running from her eyes down her cheeks, mixing with soaked up sweat on the linens of his bed.  
He recoiled at the horror that he was hurting her. Wanted to hastily retire, crawl away from her body before he could do more harm, but when she felt him move, her arms tightened, clutching him to her in desperation.  
„It hurts.“ she cried. „Please don't move. It hurts so much Loras.“ It frightened him. Was he doing this wrong? Was it supposed to hurt like this? What _if he was_ doing this wrong? 

He felt her hand on his cheek. A gentle caress in her attempt to comfort him. He must be looking very scared if _she was comforting him._ Her eyes gleaming with compassion, admiration and trust... and something else that scared him. Something that knocked deep into his gut with guilt about his uselessness and his sickening desire that continued to simmer at the feeling of her heat surrounding him. He needed to move.

„You will look so radiant when I'm going to crown you queen of love and beauty.“ He murmured to her, watching the warmths in her eyes intensify and her breath hitch.  
His lips softly pecked her. „You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now.“ 

Her answering smile touched him straight at his heart and his hips surged forwards. The first careful strokes left her flinching but she did not shrink away, exploring his body with gentle touches instead, focusing on his contracting muscles as he rocked against her. First slowly then faster as her tunnel grew slick with need and she started to raise her hips.  
His erection was pounding in and out of her cunt in delicious friction. So hot, so wet. His body quivering. She was keening beneath him, a sharp, longing sound that went straight to his loins. His body was covered in sweat, he felt the moisture pouring down his skin and Sansas frenzied hands spreading slickness across his back. He pumped deeper, chasing the stirring in his loins and his flesh burned where Sansas nails broke skin.  
The scorching heat was undoing him, Sansa was no where near this brink yet. He would finish far sooner than her if this continued, but he couldn't stop. Didn't want to. He needed to find the right spot to drive her to madness with him, needed to find it fast. So he grasped for the only experience he knew.  
„Sansa.“ he growled. „Turn around.“  
He didn't wait for her answer. Quick he withdrew his length from her, the lips of her cunt sucking his tip as he retreated. His hands dove under her body, his grip strong on her hips and he flipped her, enticing a surprised squeal from her and sunk right back in.

„Oooh!“ she was moaning. He was pounding her hard. He couldn't think straight, all his feeling pooled lower, concentrated on the point where his hips snapped against her. The pace was frantic. He wanted to go faster, deeper, absorb her and be absorbed in her.  
His palms flat on her back he pressed down, sinking her upper body deep into the cushions before he followed down and his chest was touching her back. Assured the new angle would give her more pleasure. 

„Hot“ he hissed in her ear. „So hot and wet and... _Sansa._ “ he groaned. „Do you feel it, Sansa? It feels so good. Does it feel good? Tell me!“

„Yes.“ the tone of her voice earthy and raspy. „Don't stop. Loras, _please!_ Don't stop!“ All for him. No other man would hear her sounding like this. He trailed loving kisses down her spine as far as he could reach, before raising his upper body and loosing himself in the waves of pleasure, hips snapping forward in restless abandon. Fucking her.

He was slipping away, her sounds dimming when the ringing in his ears got louder. Something was coiling, twisting so tight he felt he would burst and then he heard her shouting his name, and her vagina convulsed around him in crushing ripples and everything exploded with a snap. Stars dancing behind his eyelids...

 

When he opened his eyes again he was lying next to her on the mattress and she was looking at him with pools filled with love.

How had they come here in the first place? He couldn't recall when the bedding had started, didn't remember how they had been stripped and poked and shoved along the corridors. No memory of him and her and too many members of his family, staggering up the stairs and pushing them into his room and on his bed. Never realized when the giggles and laughter left them, the last sound a promising snap of his door closing. Leaving them in silence. Together. Naked. Side by side.

He smiled at her lovingly. Kissing her body with his eyes. The covers ruffled when he moved his body until he slightly hovered above her, his crooked arm supporting his weight at her side. 

„Again?“ she exhaled disbelievingly. 

He almost hadn't managed to make her cum. He was aware of that and the thought left a sour taste.  
He would learn her. Learn her until he knew all her sighs and how to trigger them. Truth was, he hated being anything but the best.

„Again.“


End file.
